


Is It Everything You Thought It Would Be?

by eaglet



Category: Undertale
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, post pacifist run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglet/pseuds/eaglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life gets a little more interesting for you when you meet two very different skeletons; but it's only a matter of time until someone notices your fun and decides to put an end to it.  After all, humans can be predictable, and some take the news of monsters crawling out from the underground about as well as you would expect them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an Undertale fanfiction. Updates every week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Updates every week.

The sun was just making its entrance over the horizon when your alarm began to shriek at you incessantly. God, was it that time already? You heard Skip growl gently at your movement as you leaned over to turn your phone’s alarm off. You couldn't help but chuckle, your hand finding Skip’s side. His tail wagged once at the contact, but you could tell he was eager to stay in bed. Another growl sounded when you stood to get dressed for your morning run. It may be early, but without your run, you were absolutely no good to anyone.  
  
“Come on Skipper! Let’s go!” You were answered by one very unenthusiastic tail wag, and big brown eyes that stared sweetly up at you, as if pleading for you to return to bed. “Come on Skip. Wanna go for a run?” His ears perked at the key word, already making him more excited. “Let’s go for a run!” At your dynamic demeanour, Skip finally obliged and jumped down from the bed. His tail was wagging eagerly as you pet his head and neck. You absolutely loved this German Shepherd; he was your best friend, and was always happy to see you no matter what mood you were in.  
  
After changing into your leggings and tank top, and shrugging on your light jacket, it didn't take long to sneak out of your house and begin to run around the block. Your favourite route took you into the nearby park, which had a certain magic to it in the morning. Only a few other runners greeted you on their way, and Skip was getting much better at trotting alongside you without stopping every five seconds; or so you thought, before you felt the leash tighten suddenly. He was particularly interested in something on the grass next to the path. What was he getting at?  
  
“Hey! Hey no! Skip, spit it out!” You tugged on his leash, hoping to drag him away from whatever it was he was chewing. He pulled back defiantly, sniffing at the ground wildly. A startled cry escaped your throat as he pulled suddenly, causing the leash to slip from your wrist. “Skipper!” You bolted after him, worry plain on your face as he ran ahead of you, following his nose. “Come here! Skipper!” You called desperately after your best friend. You sprinted through the park, cursing as you trampled through some of the nice flowers that had been planted here. Damnit, why did he have to smell something uphill?! You followed Skipper to a higher part of the park, where he finally stopped. He was sniffing excitedly around some sort of stand…had that always been there? You’d never noticed it before, and you ran around here at least four times a week. “Skipper!” He still ignored your call, and ducked behind the stand, seeming to have found something. Once you finally caught up to him, you noticed his head buried inside of a large blue cooler. “Skipper! No!” You grabbed his leash, pulling him away from the cooler full of…sausages? Upon further inspection, there was an empty barbecue set up on this side of the stand. You pulled Skipper to you, ready to give him a lengthy scolding, when you heard someone speak behind you.  
  
“hey there friend.”  
  
You turned quickly, ready to apologize should it be the stand owner. Your eyes grew wide, and your grip tightened on Skip’s leash at the sight of a skeleton. Well, you shouldn't be surprised. It had been nearly a year since the news of monsters coming up from the underground. You’d seen many since the announcement, but it was still something that needed getting used to. The skeleton was short, though not very much shorter than yourself, and sporting a blue jacket with black shorts. He was carrying a cardboard box that looked nearly half his size.  
  
“looks like you got a hot dog with all that running huh?” He spoke again, this time nodding at Skip, who was panting and trying to sneak his way back towards the cooler. The skeleton grinned, watching you with two white flecks in his eyes. “i don't normally open this early, but if you're really hungry, i can make an exception.”  
  
“I…I’m so sorry! I didn't mean to stare…” You felt your cheeks warm, causing a slight red to appear across them. You’d been staring blatantly, and god knows staring is rude, especially to someone who looks different. This, coupled with Skip’s earlier little splurge, made you want to run away from here and never come in contact with the friendly skeleton again.  
  
The skeleton shrugged and set the box down next to the cooler. His grin never left his face, and he turned back to you. “don't worry about it. the name’s sans.” He held his hand out to you, and kept it there as you blinked down at it. You hesitantly shook his hand, and his grin grew even wider. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket, keeping his eyes on you.  
  
After finally introducing yourself, you pulled Skip to your side, away from the cooler he was inching towards. “I’m sorry about the hot dogs, Skip just got away from me. I’ll pay for the ones he ate!”  
  
“nah, don't sweat it.” Your face turned red again, knowing you'd been sweating from your run. A nervous chuckle escaped you, both at the pun, and the embarrassment of the whole situation. “skip huh?”  
  
“Y-Yeah, he’s a great dog. I promise he doesn't usually eat someone else’s stock….do you normally sell hot dogs this early in the morning?”  
  
“gotta skip to it sometime, right?” This time your laugh wasn't a nervous one, and he seemed thrilled.  
  
“Have you been here long? I mean, here in the park?”  
  
“nah, i just started selling these ‘dogs yesterday.”  
  
“Oh…and were there many customers?”  
  
“had a few early on. but i have to say, none of them were as excited as Skip here.”  
  
“Yeah…I’m sorry about that, really.” He waved this away, and set about getting his stand ready for the day.  
  
“you sure you don't want one too?”  
  
“I can't, I’m sure Skip ate more than a fair share.”  
  
The short skeleton shrugged, and continued to shuffle about his stand, taking condiments from the cooler. “suit yourself. but if you ever want a morning ‘dog during your morning jog again, i’ll be here.” You snickered as he winked at you this time.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind. It was really nice to meet you Sans, but I have to get going…”  
  
“all right, i have some napping to do anyway. see you later pal.” You smiled kindly at the skeleton before pulling Skip along to head back to your house.  
  
“Have a nice day!” You called back to him as you began to run again. Skip trotted along beside you, having had a nice morning snack at least.  
  
You wondered just how well Sans’ business would be faring this early in the morning. Even if your run had been interrupted, it had still been rather pleasant. Maybe you’d take a walk tomorrow morning and see if he really would be there again.


	2. New Partners

Thank god you only had one class left for the day. World history was at least going to be a piece of cake, or so you thought. There was only one problem; partnered projects. Why did professors insist on group work? Especially if they knew every student hated it? At least the partners were assigned, and there was no need to look around hesitantly to choose anyone.  
  
You nearly jumped out of your seat when you heard someone's unbelievably loud voice next to you. “GREETINGS HUMAN!” You blinked up at the tall skeleton with your heart racing. Two skeletons in one day? What were the odds? Though this one was wearing a white t-shirt, with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. At least the scarf matched his red pants. “MY APOLOGIES HUMAN, I DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLE YOU! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” You nodded, giving him a small, quiet greeting. “IT APPEARS THAT WE ARE PAIRED FOR THIS PROJECT!”  
  
“Oh...all right…” You smiled politely, opening your notebook. He seated himself next to you with something of an expectant, open mouthed smile. Did he expect a more enthusiastic response from you? It was just a project... “So-“  
  
“HAVE YOU CHOSEN A TOPIC ALREADY?!” You considered asking him to lower his voice, but part of you wondered whether or not he could even help such a thing…then it would just make you seem rude. You simply shook your head, keeping the smile on your face. “THEN WE SHALL DECIDE TOGETHER!” You couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm, especially when he held his hand up and squeezed his fist, as though this were some triumphant feat.  
  
“Is there one you like already?”  
  
“WHY YES THERE IS! BUT ALAS I CANNOT CHOOSE JUST ONE BY MYSELF.” He looked saddened by this, and heaved a dramatic sigh. “YOUR HUMAN HISTORY IS TOO INTERESTING TO SIMPLY FOCUS ON ONE PIECE!”  
  
“Well…some of it is much more interesting than other parts. Maybe we can focus on one of those?”  
  
“OF COURSE, BUT….I WISH TO LEARN EVERYTHING ELSE YOU HUMANS HAVE TO OFFER ABOUT YOURSELVES!”  
  
“I guess this would be the right class for it. Are you majoring in history then?”  
  
“IT WOULD BE THRILLING, BUT MY MAIN INTEREST IS IN THE CULINARY ARTS.” He seemed quite proud of his studies, holding his head high.  
  
“Oh! Interesting, I thought of trying that.”  
  
“OF COURSE IT IS QUITE EASY ALREADY, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALREADY A CULINARY GENIUS!”  
  
“Really? Then do you teach a class?”  
  
“I COULD! PERHAPS I WILL BRING YOU SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI! IT IS MY SIGNATURE DISH!”  
  
You chuckled again, but quickly looked to the front of the room as the professor began to speak. He spoke in detail about the project, and demanded the topics be passed in within a few days. You glanced to the skeleton sitting beside you, and were amused to see how enthusiastically he even took notes. He glanced to you, and raised a small bony ridge on his skull over his right eye. You realized those were likely his brows. Your face began do burn; for the second time that day, you were caught staring at a monster. You quickly covered it with a smile, and a thumbs up, before returning to your notes and pretending to write. What were you even thumbing up? He hadn't said anything! Could you be more awkward right now?  
  
You were glad when the class came to an end, and you began packing your things. Papyrus followed your lead, and cleared his throat before speaking your name. “HAVE YOU ANYTHING PLANNED FOR THE EVENING?!” You were surprised by the sudden question, and to be honest, rather confused by his wording.  
  
“The evening? Well, I have a paper to write…”  
  
“HAVE YOU ANYTHING PLANNED TOMORROW EVENING?!”  
  
“No, I’m free tomorrow night. Did you want to get together in the library and work on our topic?”  
  
“WONDERFUL IDEA, HUMAN!” He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to you. “FEEL FREE TO CALL ANY TIME ABOUT THE PROJECT! NYEH HEH HEH!” Without awaiting a response from you, he promptly stood and walked out of the classroom. You were left staring blankly after him, before looking down to the torn paper. His number was scribbled messily onto it, but you could still make it out. At least your partner turned out to be a friendly one…


	3. Hot Dogs For Breakfast

“Hey, you're finally home. Took you long enough.” You completely ignored Andy’s greeting to pay attention to Skipper, who bounded over to you happily.  
  
“Hi Skip! Happy to see me?” You grinned as you knelt to scratch the big dog’s head, letting him lick your cheek affectionately. “Yes I know, treat time. Come on.”  
  
“Why don't you greet me like that?” Andy smirked at you from his spot in the armchair of the living room.  
  
“Because you're not cute.” You answered on your way to the kitchen.  
  
“Ouch, that cuts deep you know?”  
  
You laughed and looked through the cupboards for Skipper’s treats. After pulling out one of his favourite rawhide sticks and giving it to him, you made your way to the fridge to get something to drink. Skip hurried to his bed in the living room to chew on his treat for a the few seconds it would last. You joined Andy in the living room, choosing the couch and glancing to the tv. You’d met Andy in your first year of university, and he’d been nothing but friendly to you since. He sported messy brown hair and eyes that matched said hair colour.  
  
“How was class?” He asked politely.  
  
“Fine…even though I have to deal with group projects…” You welcomed Skip with open arms when he’d finished his treat. He jumped onto the couch, laying half of his heavy body onto your lap.  
  
“Yeah? You get someone good?”  
  
“He seems nice. Really interested in history.” You couldn't help but smile as you recalled how excited Papyrus had been when talking about human history.  
“Really? Is he available?”  
  
Your face reddened at the notion of thinking this way. “How should I know? I’m only there to do my work and get out. Besides, I don’t know that he's my type…”  
“He’s nice isn't he? What else do you want? Is he not good looking?”  
  
“All right, I’m done.” You prompted Skip to finally get up, and lead him towards your room. Chelsea, your other roommate, didn't appear to be home from work yet. In truth you didn't really mind; though it was a shared house, and you got along with everyone here, you really preferred being home alone.  
  
The paper Papyrus had given you fell from your notebook once you opened it on your desk. Oh that's right, you should probably text him so he could get your number. You didn't know why you felt nervous about texting him; he was just your partner for this assignment, it's not like you were a stranger to group assignments… You entered he number into your contacts and sent a quick message.  
  
You: Hey Papyrus! It's your history partner. Just texting you so you could have my number :)  
  
You set your phone aside and seated yourself in front of your laptop. You hated writing papers, they were just so time consuming. Nearly an hour later, you heard your phone beep to indicate a text was received. It was likely papyrus responding to you.  
  
Papyrus: Hey there partner. You excited to be paired with me?  
  
You blinked at the text, and began to respond. His messages were much less loud than his voice; for some reason you expected his texts to be in all caps.  
  
You: If you're ready to work hard, then yes :p  
  
Papyrus: I always work hard! Are you coming over tomorrow night?  
  
You raised an eyebrow before replying. I thought we were studying in the library?  
  
Papyrus: You may as well come over and study here. Maybe you can even meet my handsome brother ;)  
  
Your cheeks flushed in response to the text, and it took a few moments before you could answer. You sure you wouldn't rather stay in the library? It's easier to study there.  
Papyrus: You're right. It's easier if my brother and his good looks aren’t there to distract you.  
  
All right, he was much stranger than you gave him credit for. Was he really trying to set you up with his brother? Suddenly your phone blew up with notifications, causing you to nearly jump. You looked back to the phone, seeing numerous texts from him.  
  
Papyrus:  
  
I apologize!  
  
Human!  
  
Please do not be angry!  
  
My brother had commandeered my phone! I would be happy to study in the library with you tomorrow evening!  
  
Please accept my apology!  
  
A smile formed on your lips at the sudden clarification. Shaking your head, you quickly answered before he could text much more. That explains a few things lol. Don't worry about it, my friends steal my phone all the time. I’ll see you tomorrow after class? I’m done at 4.  
  
Papyrus: The great Papyrus will be waiting eagerly in the library by 4! Good night Human!  
  
You set your phone aside again, and began working on your paper once more. You slaved away for hours at your laptop, only crawling out of your room to grab a quick bite to eat. By the time midnight rolled around, Skip had taken up your entire bed, and was fast asleep. You knew you had to join him soon, otherwise you’d sleep through your classes in the afternoon. Heaving a sigh, you saved your work on your laptop and began your bedtime ritual.

 

Skipper was trotting happily in front of you, sniffing at the ground in the park. It was nice to have slept in until 9 this morning. Your classes weren't until the afternoon on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and it was glorious. There were more people in the park during this time in the morning. Skipper dragged you uphill, but you hardly noticed, since you were trying to think of a topic for your assignment. You were pulled from your thoughts when Skipper began barking and whining. He tugged on the leash, pulling you forward.  
  
“Skip! Wait!” You huffed, but quickly realized where he was headed. The two of you had made it to the shaded area where Sans held his hotdog stand. Sans was standing behind the stand, leaning against the counter with a grin on his face. Skip dragged you up to the stand, and began sniffing excitedly at the cooler he’d raided the previous morning. Sans’ grin widened when the two approached.  
  
“hey pal, here for a ‘dog?” He winked at you, looking down to Skip, who was still sniffing around the cooler. You pulled him away, scolding him lightly.  
“Good morning Sans. Nice to see you're still here!”  
  
“i told you business was booming.” He opened the cooler, pulling out one of the uncooked hotdogs. He held it out to Skip, who quickly gobbled it up.  
  
You chuckled and looked to the hot dogs on the grill. You had to admit, they did smell good. “How much for one?”  
  
“for you? it's on the stand.” He grabbed the tongs near the barbecue, and took one of the hot dogs from the grill. After placing it in a bun, he handed it to you. You took it with a smile, looking it over.  
  
“Do you have any ketchup?”  
  
He chuckled, as though your question was a silly one. “a skele-ton of it.”  
  
You rolled your eyes, but couldn't help the laugh that escaped you. He seemed pleased with your laugh, and held a bottle of ketchup out to you. Skip looked up at you pleadingly, and sat down to show how much of a good boy he was being. “You had yours already, this is mine.” You stuck your tongue out at him, which only made him wag his tail more. Sans watched this display, and grabbed another bottle of ketchup from beneath the counter. “Thanks for the hot dog. I didn't-…..” You stared at the skeleton, and began to laugh at his joke of drinking from the ketchup bottle. He pulled the bottle away from his mouth, raising the boney bridge over his left eye, like Papyrus had done yesterday. You stopped laughing, realizing this may be a normal thing for him to do. “I’m sorry! I didn't mean to laugh!” Oh god how many times were you going to embarrass yourself in front of a monster? Sans grinned wider, apparently amused by your embarrassment.  
  
“why not? i’m a funny skeleton.” You smiled in relief; offending someone was the last thing you intended to do.  
  
“I can see that.” He was pleasant to be around, you had to admit.  
  
“how long you here for today?” Sans leaned against his counter again, resting his chin on his hand, and holding his bottle of ketchup in the other.  
  
“I have a few more minutes than yesterday. Besides, I have to finish my breakfast.” You motioned to the hot dog in your hand. “So…I still have to ask, why a hot dog stand?”  
  
Sans shrugged, taking a sip from his ketchup bottle. “it was one of the many jobs i had underground. it brings in a decent amount of money, so i thought ‘hey, why not open one here?’ so i did.” You nodded as you chewed on the bite of the delicious hot dog. “what about you?”  
  
“Oh, I just go to the university near here.” You smiled down at Skip, and finally fed him a small piece of the hot dog. “If you don't mind me asking…how is it up here?”  
  
Sans’ grin didn't waver at the question, but he shrugged. “It’s not bad at all. gets a little bonely working all day by myself, but i’m happy to do it.”  
  
“Oh…well I hope it’s less bonely with customers around.”  
  
“sure is.” He held another hot dog out to you as you finished yours, but you shook your head.  
  
“Thank you, but I’ll end up eating your entire stock if you keep offering them.” He chuckled at you, and set the hot dog on the counter. Skip had stopped paying attention to you after you finished eating, and was instead sniffing at Sans’ pocket. Sans pulled his hand out, and pet Skipper on the head. A surprised expression appeared on his face when Skip licked at his hand, asking for another hot dog. His grin returned, and he offered another hot dog to Skipper, who took it greedily. “We’re going to run you out of business aren't we?”  
  
“it wouldn't be right to charge my biggest fan.” He pat Skip on the head again, before leaning casually on his counter.  
  
“He likes anyone with food.” You mumbled, but the smile you held never left your face. “Thanks for the breakfast Sans, it was really nice of you.”  
  
“don’t mention it, friend.” You chuckled and tugged gently on Skip’s leash.  
  
“We should get going, but maybe I’ll see you around here tomorrow?”  
  
iI’m here every morning. i’ll keep an eye socket out for you.” You groaned this time, but grinned with amusement.  
  
“That was horrible!” Yet you still laughed.  
  
“seemed humerus to me.”  
  
“See you later Sans!” You shook your head as you turned to go, pulling Skipper with you. Skip finally trotted next to you, seeming rather content with his own breakfast.  
You kept smiling all the way back to your house, and even on your way to class. It seemed Sans was an added bonus to your mornings, and as awful as his puns were, they did seem to brighten your day. Maybe morning hot dogs weren't so bad after all…


	4. Invited

The library wasn't too busy yet; it seemed not many were getting a head start on their papers and assignments. You were sitting at a small table with Papyrus, looking on your laptop for any journal articles you could use. Papyrus had his face buried in one of the books he’d found, and was looking through it with interest.  
  
“WOWIE! YOU HUMANS ARE AMAZING!” He exclaimed, looking up at you from the thick book.  
  
“Yeah? Why’s that?” You chuckled, clicking on an article to read it.  
  
“IT SAYS A SINGLE HUMAN AND HIS FAMILY BUILT A GIANT BOAT! IN ONLY A FEW DAYS!”  
  
“Oh…?” You frowned slightly at the mention of this. “When-“  
  
“WOWIE! AND THEY FILLED IT WITH EVERY SINGLE ANIMAL!”  
  
“Oh boy.” You reached across the table and grabbed the book from him. “Let’s not use this one all right?” Papyrus looked confused, and even disappointed when you set the book aside.  
  
“IS IT NOT AN ACCURATE DEPICTION OF HUMAN HISTORY?”  
  
“Uhm…maybe? Let’s not get into this one for our project ok? I don't think our professor, or a few other people, will approve.”  
  
“SUCH ACCOMPLISHMENTS ARE NOTHING TO BE SO MODEST ABOUT, HUMAN! I WILL BRING THIS BOOK HOME TO MY BROTHER, SO HE MAY READ OF YOUR INCREDIBLE FEATS!”  
  
You shook your head and slid the book across the table to him. “Knock yourself out, but let's not bring it up in our project...” You sipped your coffee again and glanced at the time. “It’s getting late….god it's almost 7:00.”  
  
“ALREADY?! BUT WE HAVE CHOSEN NOTHING!”  
  
“Well….what about the Roman Empire?”  
  
“DID THEY BUILD LARGE BOATS AS WELL?!”  
  
“Not exactly…they built all these neat buildings, and they're still around today! Here, take a look.” You turned your laptop around to face him, showing him the images of the Roman ruins you'd looked up. He looked awestruck by the many photos that had popped up on the search engine.  
“THAT LOOKS WONDERFUL! GOOD JOB, HUMAN!”  
  
You chuckled, turning the laptop back to face you. Your phone beeped, and you glanced to it on the table, seeing a text from Andy. Be home late. Chelsea’s working. You sighed and rolled your eyes at the message.  
  
“IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT HUMAN?!” Papyrus was looking at you with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah…sometimes I wonder why I live in a shared household? We’re supposed to take turns making dinner, but it looks like I’ll be ordering out again…”  
  
“THE GREAT PAYRUS HAS AN EVEN GREATER IDEA! WHY DON’T YOU COME OVER FOR DINNER?”  
  
You were surprised by the offer, but decided to decline. “That's really generous of you Papyrus, but I don't want to intrude.”  
  
“THERE WOULD BE NO INTRUSION! IT IS THE LEAST I CAN DO TO THANK YOU FOR FINDING SUCH AN INTERESTING SUBJECT FOR OUR PRESENTATION!” He looked very hopeful, clasping his hands together and regarding you with an open mouthed smile, waiting for your answer.  
  
“Well…all right, I guess it can't hurt…where do you live?”  
  
“HORRAY! THE HUMAN SHALL DINE WITH US!” Papyrus looked thoroughly pleased. “I LIVE A FEW MINUTES SOUTH OF HERE, LET US WALK TOGETHER, PARTNER!” You smiled at his enthusiasm, and began to pack away a few things.  
  
“All right. We can stop by the convenience store if you like? I don't want to come empty handed…”  
  
“I WILL HEAR NOTHING OF IT. YOU ARE MY GUEST!” Papyrus stood, hoisting the strap of his bag over his shoulder.  
  
You quickly fell into step behind him after packing your things, and sent a quick text to Andy. He replied, letting you know he would feed Skipper if he returned before you did. Papyrus asked you many questions about your studies on the way home. He hadn't been lying about the proximity either. His apartment was only a ten minute walk away from the university. It was a large brown building, nothing truly special or fancy.  
  
“You're sure your brother won't mind?”  
  
“OF COURSE NOT! I’M SURE HE’LL BE ASLEEP ANYWAY, THE LAZYBONES!”  
  
“Asleep? Wow, he must work early!”  
  
“QUITE THE OPPOSITE! HE WORKS AS A NIGHT GUARD FOR GRILLBY’S!”  
  
Grillby’s? You’d heard the name before, and had noticed a bar sporting the same title. You hadn't been to the newly opened bar, but mostly because it was known to be filled with monsters, more than humans. Papyrus lead the way upstairs to the top floor of the building. He fished his keys out of his bag, and opened the door at the end of the hall. The apartment was very well kept, and from what Papyrus had said earlier, you suspected he was the one to keep the place so tidy.  
  
“JUST AS I THOUGHT!” You raised an eyebrow at Papyrus’ exclamation as you entered. “SANS! SANS WAKE UP!” Your eyes widened. Sans was his brother?! You felt like an idiot, for not knowing but then again, it would have been rude to assume. It's not like they could be the only skeletons out of all the monsters that left the underground, right?  
  
You heard a large yawn, and a tired voice soon followed. “paps? everything all right?”  
  
“GET UP! WE HAVE A GUEST!” You peeked out behind Papyrus’ tall form, and smiled at the skeleton sitting on the couch next to the wall. Sans blinked at the two of you, before widening his already large grin.  
  
“hey pal. You here for hot dogs?”  
  
You waved, feeling amused to know who his brother was now. “Actually, I’m your brother’s history partner.”  
  
“HUMAN, THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER SANS!” Papyrus was quick to introduce you to Sans, who simply waved, grinning with amusement.  
  
“Oh, actually Papyrus, I already-“  
  
“so what's for dinner paps?” You raised an eyebrow at Sans’ interruption. Sans stood from his place on the couch and walked over to you two. He was only wearing a white t-shirt, and the familiar black shorts.  
  
“I AM MAKING MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! IT IS THE PERFECT DISH TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO OUR GUEST! HUMAN! MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME! I WILL HAVE DINNER READY MOMENTARILY!” Papyrus hurried through the doorway to the right of you, which seemed to be the kitchen. You were left standing in the entryway with Sans, who was rocking back and forth on his….fuzzy pink slippers? You suppressed a laugh at the sight of his ridiculous footwear.  
  
“wanna sit down?” Sans gestured to the couch behind him, and you nodded. He seated himself on the large sectional, and you joined him. You were still confused at his interruption earlier, and were about to ask when he spoke up. “sorry about cutting you off there, buddy but…well, paps doesn't really know about my mornings.”  
  
“He doesn't know? Why are you keeping it from him?”  
  
“well, i don't like putting too much pressure on him.” He didn't seem to want to share much more, so you decided not to pry.  
  
“…So I guess you’re the handsome brother I got the text messages about, huh?”  
  
Sans rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly, but grinned wider. “that's me.” You were surprised to see a small blue tinge appear on his cheekbones.  
  
“And who gave you that title?” Sans shrugged and grinned at you.  
  
“guess i was just telling a small fib-ula.”  
  
You laughed at the pun and smacked his arm playfully. “Who says it's a fib?” What in the world were you doing?  
  
He seemed surprised at your words, the white flecks in his eyes trained on you. “i guess it might not be.” The blue on his cheekbones only deepened. You felt your own face begin to heat up at his reaction. This couldn't be considered flirting could it? You were just having fun! “must be ruff for skipper not to be here huh?” A sigh escaped you at the pun, but for some reason you couldn't help but smile at it. Every time! Puns were just horrible, and you knew this.  
  
“He’ll be fine without me for a few hours; but I’m sure I’ll owe him a bigger treat for this. Maybe I’ll bring him some of Papyrus’ spaghetti.”  
  
“you sure you wanna do that?” Sans chuckled, placing his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the couch.  
  
“Why wouldn't I?” You raise an eyebrow at the skeleton. “Is it not good?”  
  
“his cooking has improved, but he can be a little stern-um when it comes to his spaghetti recipe. he’s always made it the same way.”  
  
“Is there something you don't make puns about?”  
  
“you don't find it punny?”  
  
You frowned at him, looking serious for all of two seconds, before breaking out into a smile. He winked at you, and closed his eye sockets. You couldn't help but stare at the resting skeleton next to you. It seemed awfully…strange, being next to such a creature. He was so different from his brother, and that grin never seemed to go away; not that you would want it to, it was pretty contagious. His chest began to rise and fall deeply, and you wondered just how that even worked, considering skeletons didn't have any lungs…or did he? You’d never seen him without his shirt before. Not that you would want to! What would there be to see anyway? Just bones right? Still…the concept sounded fascinating. Your eyes trailed from his gently moving chest, back up to his face. Your body tensed immediately, and your face felt suddenly hot. His eyes were open, white flecks staring into your own orbs. He had that same blue tinge on his cheeks as before. You looked away, feeling horrible for staring.  
  
“Sorry…” You glanced to the kitchen, but were surprised when you felt a boney hand on your shoulder.  
  
“you don't need to apologize. i know how curious humans can be. especially after meeting frisk.”  
  
“It’s rude to stare, I’m sure you get enough of that on the street already, I don’t need to be adding to it…and in your home nonetheless.” His hand rubbed your shoulder gently, calling for your attention. His grin seemed less wide when you looked at him this time.  
  
“don't sweat it kid; besides the staring is more pleasant coming from you, than some random stranger.”  
  
“Well….I’m still sorry, I didn't mean to…”  
  
His grin widened again, and he pulled his hand away from your shoulder. “i did warn you that i would be distracting.” You blushed again and looked to the kitchen at the sound of Papyrus’ voice.  
  
“SANS! STOP BOTHERING THE HUMAN AND SET THE TABLE!” Sans winked at you before he stood, and shuffled into the kitchen. You heard his voice, followed by Papyrus once again. “STOP. MAKING. PUNS!”  
  
You chuckled at Papyrus’ irritation, finding it rather amusing. You couldn't believe you'd been caught staring again; you really had to stop doing that. Soon Papyrus poked his head out of the door frame, and called you for dinner. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as Sans implied it was…


	5. Grillby's

God, you really hoped Papyrus wouldn't find out about this. You shifted uncomfortably in your bar stool, and smiled at Sans, who was seated next to you. He’d offered to take you to Grillby’s after Papyrus’ interesting spaghetti dinner. You still had a few pieces of glitter on your shirt and pants from it. Conveniently enough, Grillby’s turned out to be pretty close to your house, so you decided to oblige.  
  
“what do you feel like having, kid?” He was sipping from a ketchup bottle, which you still tried very hard not to laugh at.  
  
“Hmm…are there any salads on the menu?” Sans’ shoulders shook as he laughed, though you hadn't made a joke at all.  
  
“well there's lettuce in the burgers.” He grinned at you, and shrugged, returning to his ketchup bottle. That did sound good, and you hadn't had a burger in weeks.  
  
“That sounds delicious, I’ll have it.” You smiled politely, but nearly jumped out of your seat as Grillby, the man made entirely out of flames, set a glass of water down in front of you. You gave him a nervous smile, and thanked him for the drink.  
  
“grillby, get us two burgers please.” Grillby looked between the two of you, before heading off to the back of the bar where the kitchens were.  
  
“Papyrus told me you work here?”  
  
“yeah, but i don't start for another hour.” You nodded, and looked around once again. The place wasn't overly huge, like the other bars you knew, but it was a decent size, with booths to one side of the room, and tables on the other. The place was filled with monsters, many of which glanced your way every once in a while.  
  
“This is a nice place.” You turned back to Sans, and snorted with laughter at the sight of him combing his skull with a blue comb. You felt yourself blush at the embarrassing sound. “I’m sorry!” He looked thrilled however.  
  
“haven't heard that before.” You shook your head, turning your attention back to your drink quickly.  
  
“I didn't mean to laugh.”  
  
“course you did. hey you should know how much i like to make people laugh by now.”  
  
This made you turn to see him however, a small smile on your face. “Well I hope I’m a good enough audience for you.”  
  
“best i ever had. i haven't made any of them snort like that; though some of them have laughed pretty hard.”  
  
You smiled wider at the skeleton beside you; it felt pretty nice to be here with him. You hadn't been out anywhere in well over a month, due to your studies. Andy was always busy, and Chelsea was either working, or switching jobs again. She was tolerable at times, but you didn't really care to go anywhere with her.  
  
“sorry about the spaghetti, but i meant it about paps loving his original recipe.”  
  
“It wasn't so bad. Without it we wouldn't be having a second dinner here, would we? I've never set foot in here, but I’m beginning to like it!” You looked back to the bar as Grillby set your burgers down in front of you both. You thanked him, which only earned you a slight nod from the creature. He walked away to tend to a few others, leaving you to your food. Sans looked surprised when you took his ketchup bottle and poured a little on your fries.  
  
“hey i was drinking that.”  
  
“I only wanted a sip.” You chuckled, which made him grin a little more. “Have you tried mustard?”  
  
“of course. i run a hot dog stand, remember?” He grinned and took the ketchup bottle back from you, taking another swig of it.  
  
“Right, how can I forget that? You're going to have to charge me for them soon you know?”  
  
“sure thing boss.” He winked. You rolled your eyes and shook your head.  
  
“At least let me foot the bill, ok? It's the least I can do for your hospitality and the free hot dogs. I'm not taking no for an answer.”  
  
“looks like you're really putting your foot down huh?” He shrugged again, but it didn't look like he was about to protest.  
  
“Good. So tell me, what did you do for work in the underground?”  
  
“pretty much what i do now. though i used to be a sentry with paps. had to be on the lookout for humans…not that i cared much for capturing them. the hours weren't bad, and the breaks were pretty good.” You nodded as you listened and munched on a few fries. “it’s a lot warmer up here than it was in snowdin. you get snow here if i’m right?”  
  
“Tons! Sometimes they even cancel classes because of it.” You rather liked those days, it was a nice little break from the usual busy school day.  
  
“don't you mean a skele-ton?” You sighed heavily, taking a bite from your burger with a grin. “at least paps will be happy.” It was rather endearing the way he lit up when speaking of his brother. He clearly loved his brother, and even though Papyrus frequently scolded him for making so many puns, and called him various synonyms for “lazy”, you could tell Papyrus was grateful and loved his brother in return.  
  
“I’ll have to show you two around one of these snow days! The park is like a completely different place in the snow!”  
  
Sans was amused by your enthusiasm, and before you knew it, you were talking comfortably with him about your favourite season, and favourite things to do when you weren't studying. By the time you finished your food, it was already midnight.  
  
“It's getting pretty late, I should get going. Thanks again for dinner, and this place.” You smiled at Sans, before waving at Grillby to pay the bill for the night.  
  
Grillby took the money from you with a nod, and you thought you heard a smooth voice that muttered “come back again soon.”  
  
Sans stood with you, shoving his hands in his pockets. “i’ll walk you home. it's the least i can do for letting you pay.” He looked to Grillby and waved. “i’m taking my break.” Grillby ignored him, and simply kept clearing away their dishes.  
  
“You don't have to do that Sans.” In truth, you felt much more reassured with someone else walking with you this late at night.  
  
i know.” He lead the way outside, and held the door open for you. You buttoned your trench coat a little higher around your neck as the cold night air suddenly hit you. Sans didn't seem too bothered by it, given that he was wearing shorts at this time of year.  
  
“How are you not freezing right now?” You looked to him, bewildered by the fact that he wasn't even shivering. The mornings were chilly, but the nights were starting to get much colder as winter rolled in.  
  
“i’ve been to colder places. maybe you should take my coat? wouldn't want you getting chilled to the bone.” You shook your head with a smile, and bumped his shoulder.  
  
“That's not funny Sans.” His grin widened at your playfulness, and he returned the small bump against your shoulder.  
  
“you seemed to enjoy it.”  
  
“Tell me a joke that isn't a pun, and then we’ll see.”  
  
“knock knock.”  
  
“Who’s there?”  
  
“you.”  
  
“You who?”  
  
“no need for that, i’m standing right here.” You laughed at the horrible joke, finding his lame antics amusing. “normally i’d only use knock knock jokes if there's a door in the way, but i can make an exception for you.”  
  
“How generous.” You turned down a different street, looking ahead to where your house was. “Thanks again for walking me home Sans.” You shuddered again as a chilly breeze blew by.  
  
“don't mention it pal, that's what friends do right?”  
  
“Friends?”  
  
“of course. any friend of paps’ is a friend of mine.” Your smile brightened at the new title. You were happy to be his friend, if that's what he considered you to be.  
  
After finally reaching your doorstep, you fished around for your keys in your bag. “I hope I didn't take too much of your break away from you.”  
  
“nah, grillby won't mind.”  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” You asked, as you unlocked the front door.  
  
“bright and early.”  
  
“Great! Have a good night Sans.”  
  
“Night kiddo.”  
  
After stepping into the house, you turned to wave, only to see the street empty. Where had he gone? He was just there mere seconds ago…a small frown formed on your face at the confusion.  
  
“Close the door! You’re letting all the heat out!” You heard Chelsea call from the living room. You finally complied after one last glance, and turned to greet Skipper, who was running up to you as usual. Chelsea watched you as you entered, flicking a few blonde locks of her long hair behind her shoulder. “What the hell was that thing?” Wonderful, she’d seen Sans.  
  
“Hey to you too Chelsea…he’s my friend, and he's really quite nice.”  
  
“Yeah? He looks a little too creepy for my taste.”  
  
“Have you even spoken to a monster yet? Or have you just been assuming what they're all alike?” You walked into the kitchen to get Skipper his treat.  
  
“I don't feel the need to. Once I see a normal looking one, I’ll give it a shot.”  
  
“What exactly is your definition of a normal looking monster?” You hated this part of Chelsea. She was decent to live with, but her intolerance was making you regret ever accepting her as a roommate.  
  
“One that isn't creepy, spooky, terrifying or ugly.” She snorted at her own definition, continuing to watch her show.  
  
“He’s none of those things! He’s a nice guy!”  
  
“I’d say he's creepy and terrifying.”  
  
You rolled your eyes and lead Skip away with the treat you held. “What ever, I’m going to bed…” You had little patience for her insults today.  
  
Who even was she to judge other monsters like that? The worst part was, she wasn't the only one to have those thoughts in this city, and she certainly wasn't the worst either. As soon as you gave Skip his treat, he jumped onto your bed and devoured it. Heaving a small sigh, you quickly changed for bed and turned out your light. You really shouldn't have stayed up so late; but it wasn't every day that you were invited to a bar with a new friend. You smiled at the thought of your status with Sans and Papyrus. It was nice to have new friends, especially ones that made you laugh, no matter how awful the jokes were. You began to doze, your smile still on your face at the thought of Sans’ ridiculous jokes. You had to think of a better one that would send him into a laughing fit. Something to really tickle his funny bone. Oh good, it looks like he was already rubbing off on you…


	6. Your Personal Hero

Could this day be getting any worse? Not only had you slept through your alarm this morning, but you’d dropped your favourite travel mug. You’d had to throw it out of course, and just to make your day even more horrid, you’d received a low grade on one of your assignments. Fuck this day. Fuck all of it, you thought in annoyance. The day was nearing its end already, and the only thing you were grateful for, was that it was Friday.  
  
You sighed as you stepped into your room and dropped your bag to the floor. Skip barked at you for attention, wagging his tail excitedly. He was always like this when he didn't get his morning walk. You were upset about missing out on that this morning, but more so, you were upset about having not visited Sans.  
  
You seated yourself on the bed, and busied yourself petting Skip. It was getting dark out, and you’d at least managed to get some work done with Papyrus in the library for a while, so your day wasn't entirely horrible…just the first half really. Right now you just needed a nice nap. Skip jumped onto the bed to lie at your feet with a big sigh.  
  
“Shut up, you're not the one having a shitty day…” Skip angled an ear towards you, and wagged his tail lightly.  
  
You were quick to fall asleep, but it only felt like minutes had passed before Skip woke you with barking. You groaned and threw a small plush toy at him, but that didn't hinder him at all. “All right Skip…” You rubbed a hand over your face as you seated yourself up in the bed. Skip wagged his tail excitedly as he saw you stand and near his leash. After groggily putting his collar on, you trudged through the house, muttering briefly to Andy about taking Skip for a quick jog.  
  
Skip was ecstatic as you walked him down the street. It was nearly 9 already; Sans must be working at Grillby’s by now. You looked down the street you’d walked on the previous night. Maybe you could visit him; after all, you hadn't seen him this morning, even though you'd told him you would have. By the time you reached the end of your street, you made up your mind to pay him a small visit. It was Friday night anyway, you didn't need to get up early tomorrow. You pulled Skipper a little closer to you as you turned down the street Grillby’s was on. Skip’s ears perked up, and he walked with a certain alertness at the sight of a small group heading your way. They seemed to be a rather boisterous group, likely drunk from the other bar near Grillby’s. The four men became quieter as you walked by. One of them whistled at Skipper, which only made him wag his tail.  
  
“Hey look! He’s waggin’!” One of them snickered, pointing at Skip. You scowled as the group blocked your way, fussing over your dog. “What’s his name?”  
  
“Skipper…” You answered with a small frown.  
  
“Skipper? Whoa what a cool name!” Another piped up, stepping closer to you. “Can I walk him?”  
  
“I’s rather if you didn't..” You took a small step back, deciding maybe you should just go home. “Come on Skip.”  
  
“Hey, where ya goin?” You didn't like this at all, but at least Skip was with you. As you turned to leave, you noticed one of them had walked around to stand behind you, now blocking your way.  
  
“It was nice meeting you but I have to go…” You spoke timidly and tried to walk around them, pulling Skipper with you. Once again, they blocked your way. Another walked around to stand behind you with his friend, sporting an ugly smirk.  
  
“If it was so nice meeting us, maybe you should stay.”  
  
“C’mon, we just want a little company, that's all.” Your heart was racing now, and all you could think to do was find a means of escape. The only space was to your right, where the road was. You felt one grab your arm, and you quickly tried to hit it away from you, backing into one of the men behind you. Skipper began to bark at this display, growling at the ones in front of you. One of the men behind you suddenly wrapped his arms around you, effectively trapping your arms by your side.  
  
“LET ME GO!” Hopefully your yell would be heard by someone. You shrieked and tried to get away. Skipper barked and jumped up at your assailant, chomping down on one of his arms. The man holding you released you and let loose a stream of curses. He was now clutching his arm, which gave you a chance to run forward. Another caught you, pulling you violently to the side. Pain sprang forth in your shoulder as you slammed into the brick wall of a nearby building. Skip continuously barked, jumping up to bite your newest assailant. He was yanked away when one of the others grabbed his leash from you and began pulling him away from the group. He barked and jumped in protest, trying to snap at the stranger holding him.  
  
“Get that fucking dog out of here!” The man clutching his bleeding arm yelled.  
  
“LEAVE HIM ALONE! LET ME GO!” You cried again, having been pulled against one of the other men.  
  
“You’re going to pay for what your stupid mutt did to me!”  
  
“SOMEBODY HELP! HELP PLEA-“ you screamed as one of the men muffled you with his hand. You heard Skipper still barking and snarling, but he was getting less and less loud as he was being pulled farther away. Your heart was pounding even faster, as you struggled to get away from your assailant. He was dragging you away and trying to pull you into one of the nearby alleyways. You heard a sudden cry, among the barking in the distance. As you were pulled into the alley, you heard another cry, a yelp, and the sound of something repeatedly hitting the walls of one of the buildings on the street. You struggled harder, fearing for Skipper’s safety. That had been his yelp! The men were hurting your dog! You felt tears form as you heard more slamming against the walls, but you gasped at the sight of Skipper running into the alleyway you’d been dragged into.  
  
“Keep that fucking mutt away from me or I’ll fucking kill it!” You were facing Skipper, stuck between your dog and the scum dragging you. Skip barked at you, unable to pass you in the smaller alley, but wanting to help you. The man holding you tightened his grip, still muffling your mouth with his hand. You bit down as best you could, earning you a pained cry from the man, which was very satisfying to your ears. You ran forward, managing to get out of his arms, only to trip forward. Skip ran to you, whining and licking at your face. You heard another pained cry behind you, and a loud crash. Your eyes widened as you took in the sight before you. Standing at the entrance of the alley was Sans, though his expression was an eerie one. His eye sockets were dark, save for his left eye which was glowing blue; it almost looked as though a blue flame was burning in his eye. His demeanour made the grin on his face look much more unsettling. He held his left arm to the side, and gestured downwards, before swinging it to the side again. You heard another crash as his arm moved, and you quickly looked behind you, still clutching onto Skip out of fear. The man that had been dragging you was being flung every which way; he resembled a rag doll in this moment, letting out a pained cry or groan upon contact with the alley walls. He finally fell to the ground, blood running down his face and arms; his nose was bleeding profusely. He groaned and remained on the ground, moving only slightly. Your heart hadn't settled down in the slightest, and you flinched as you heard Sans’ voice after he’d stepped closer to you.  
  
“you ok friend?” You looked at the boney hand he held out to you, before glancing up at his face. The blue in his left eye was fading, and the white flecks you were accustomed to soon returned. You barely registered as Skip licked at your face, whining. It took you a moment before you finally grabbed Sans’s hand, letting him help you up. “it’d be best if we didn't stick around.” You nodded slowly, taking hold of Skip’s leash with a shaking hand. You didn't realize just how tightly you were squeezing Sans’ hand; you didn't even realize how warm, and actually pleasant, it was to hold it. He lead you down the street, walking with a steady pace, enough for you to keep up and recover. Your mind was too jumbled with everything that had happened, and your heart was still racing. Sans opened the door to a building, and lead you in with Skipper. Skip whined occasionally, nudging your hand, though he soon stopped, seeming distracted with the sights and sounds around him. Before you knew it, you were seated in a booth, and Skip had crawled under the table in front of you. Sans seated himself next to you and watched you with concern. His grin was less wide, and he seemed to be waiting for you to speak.  
  
“S-Sans….?”  
  
“you’re safe in here kiddo.”  
  
You slowly realized just how narrowly you’d escaped danger in the alleyway. Sans had saved you, and he’d saved Skip. You were unable to hold back the tears that formed in your eyes, and the first thing you thought to do was wrap your arms around him, hugging him tightly. Sans was surprised by the sudden hug, but soon returned the affection, patting your back a few times. You buried your face in his shoulder, muttering jumbled words of thanks. He didn't move beneath you, holding the embrace for as long as you needed.  
  
Several choked sobs later, you finally pulled away, sniffling and rubbing the tears away from your eyes with embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry Sans…”  
  
“hey, you’ve got nothing to apologize for.” Sans gave you an encouraging grin, before looking down to Skipper. “and he’s just as much to thank as i am.”  
  
You looked down to Skip, who wagged his tail at the attention. “Skip…is he all right? I heard a yelp!”  
  
“yeah, i must’ve startled him when i showed up is all. great dog, it's a good thing you had him with you…” Skip licked at your hand, before sniffing Sans’ leg curiously. You looked up briefly as Grillby stopped by your booth and set two plates of fries on the table for you. Grillby….your surroundings suddenly donned on you, and you felt a sense of relief. Sans reached down and ran his hand over Skip’s head, having noticed the dog’s pleading gaze at the smell of the food. The dog seemed pleased with this, wagging more and licking his chops..  
  
“What was that…..?”  
  
“i think it's called begging.” Sans grinned at you, hoping to lighten your mood. You didn't smile this time, and only shook your head.  
  
“I meant in the alley….what was that?” You nearly jumped as you heard the sound of an ambulance rush by the street in front of the bar.  
  
“had to teach him a lesson somehow.” Sans answered rather casually, taking one of the fries and feeding it to Skip.  
  
“No…what was that Sans? How did you do that?” You looked to him, staring at his left eye, the one that had been glowing. He didn't look at you, the white flecks in his eyes were focused on Skip.  
  
“it's the way monsters fight. you've heard of magic before, haven't you?”  
  
You blinked at this. “Yes, in books and movies…” You didn't know why you were so surprised. If there were monsters, there was no telling what else was real.  
  
“freaks you out doesn't it?” Sans looked to you this time, the white in his eyes gone entirely. You watched him for a moment, before shaking your head slowly.  
  
“It's…it's just surprising to witness…that's all.” The lights in his eyes returned, and you saw his grin widen slightly.  
  
“you're not going to run away are you? wouldn't want to spook you.” A frown appeared on your face at his words.  
  
“You saved me, Sans...” He shrugged, feeding another fry to Skip.  
  
“he did most of the work. after all, he called me.” Your eyes widened, suddenly realizing something.  
  
“You….you can understand him? He spoke to you?”  
  
“yeah, i believe it's called barking.” You covered your face in your hands and leaned your elbows against the table, suddenly feeling stupid. Of course he hadn't meant that he could speak with Skip. When you uncovered your face, you noticed a glass of blue liquid before you, and a bottle of ketchup in front of Sans. You looked around and spotted Grillby walking away.  
  
“Sans…I-I don't know how to thank you….”  
  
“well, you could always tell me a good joke. let's see if you can tickle my funny bone.” A small smile appeared on your lips at the pun.  
  
“I don't think I know any great ones…”  
  
“come on, throw me a bone.” He bumped your shoulder gently, and you hissed in pain, holding onto it. His expression immediately showed concern, despite his grin. “you all right?” His hand touched your shoulder gently, but you nodded.  
  
“I hit my shoulder against the wall back there…I’m sorry Sans.”  
  
“come on pal, i don't want to hear any more apologies out of you.” You sighed and looked down at Skip, who nudged your knee with his nose. “how about that joke huh?” He tried to cheer you up again, and pulled his hand away from your shoulder to rest in his jacket pocket. “take your time, i have to ketchup on my drink.” You looked to him as he took a swig from the ketchup bottle on the table. You stared at the fries in front of you, and reached for one as your hunger slowly crawled back to you. Silence passed between the the two of you, until you finally spoke.  
  
“Knock knock.” Your voice was quieter than you meant it to be, as you stared at the fries before you.  
  
“heh, who’s there?”  
  
“Sans.” He chuckled, but humoured you anyway.  
  
“Sans who?”  
  
“Sansational hero.” You gave him a small smile, awaiting his reaction. He grinned widely, his cheeks glowing a pleasant blue.  
  
“you’ll get better with practice.” He took his ketchup bottle and drank from it again.  
  
“I’ll work on it…”  
  
You began to eat again, having finally calmed from your frightful evening. You wanted to to stay here with Sans at the moment, having no thoughts of going home any time soon. You tried the blue drink Grillby had brought, and found it quite pleasant. Sans told you it was a common drink in the underground, but you decided not to question what was in it. Skipper had fallen asleep beneath the table, seeing as you didn't give him any sign of treating him any time soon. As the night progressed, Sans ordered you a few more monster drinks, if only to ease your mind a little more. You began to feel tired after your third drink, not to mention your mind was growing a little fuzzy.  
  
“getting a little late isn't it? want me to get you home?” You barely registered his question, having started to slump in your seat. You leaned against the skeleton next to you, mumbling an unintelligible answer to him as you rested your head on his shoulder. Sans was surprised to see you do this, that same endearing blue glowing in his cheek bones. “i’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
You smiled at the feel of his arms wrapping around your body gently, and you found yourself leaning into him just a little more. You closed your eyes, feeling safe and relaxed in his arms. Hopefully he wouldn't move any time soon. You felt a small rush of air around you, as though your surroundings were shifting. You’d had one too many drinks if you were already off balance like this. You felt Sans shift you gently in his arms, but thought nothing of it. Right now, you felt safe, and all you wanted to do was sleep.


End file.
